Never Forgotten
by mamia11
Summary: After the Pharaoh's spirit was at rest, everything went back to normal. Until one day Tea see's a guy that looks just like Atem. She trys to get him to remember her, but he doesn't believe her. When things couldn't get worse Tea starts to feel something within her change and two mysterious people notice and plan to use Tea as part of there plan.
1. An Old Friend

An Old Friend

Tea's POV

I looked out to the ocean and took a deep breath. I never felt so nervous before! I looked at the envelope that was in my hand. This envelope would determine my future. My future huh . . . I looked back at all the memories I shared with my friends these past few years. We had many adventures together and even met new friends on the way. It was sad though when our adventures had to end. However, we made one incredible friend who we will never forget . . .

He was known as a Pharaoh who had lost all his memories of his past life. He struggled to remember, but in the end he found out who he was and why he was brought here with all of us. His name was Atem, a friend we shall never forget. His spirit maybe at rest, but we know he is still with us. Suddenly A gust of wind blew and the envelope slipped out of my hand. I quickly ran after it. Once it landed on the ground I was about to pick it up, until I saw someone pick it up.

"I think you dropped this," The person said turning toward me.

My eyes widen as I saw him. It couldn't be him . . . The person who stood into front of me was Atem. I stood up with my face still in disbelief.

"Atem?" I asked.

"No actually my name is Atom and I think you dropped this," He said handing it to me.

"Oh right sorry, you just looked familiar," I replied taking the envelope.

"That's ok, anyway got to go, see you around um . . ."

"Tea"

"Got it, see ya,"

I waved good-bye, but I was still in disbelief. There was no way it was him. I mean don't get me wrong, he looked exactly the same, but with different clothing. It was still dark clothing, but a little different. I felt something strange within me as Atom walked away. It felt so weird. I began to walk over to Yugi's house. Maybe he'll know if Atem is back. I went over and saw Tristan and Joey. I told them about who I saw and started to laugh including Yugi.

"Come on Tea, Atem's spirit is in rest remember, there is just no way he's back," Joey said.

"I saw him though today! Although it didn't seem like he remembered me though, but still I know it's him!" I shouted.

"Calm down Tea, maybe the guy just looked like him," Tristan said.

"No I know it's him! I felt something as he walked away!" I replied.

"Maybe it was just the wind that got you feeling all weird," Joey said.

"You believe me right Yugi?" I asked.

"Look Tea, I'd like to believe Atem is still with us, but you and I saw him both leave into the spirit world, so I just don't think he's here," Yugi said.

"Fine believe what you like, but I know what I saw," I said leaving.

"Tea wait!" Yugi shouted.

I know he' alive I just saw him, but what if they're right and he's just some guy that looked like him. I started to walk to the Domino's Museum. I felt like just yesterday that Atem and I were here, finding out about his past. I looked around the Egyptian section and saw that no one was here. I looked and went to the tablet where it showed the Pharaoh. I smiled at the thought that, it was this exact place were the Pharaoh found out more about his past.

"Are you following me?" A voice said and I turned around.

I turned and saw Atom! No way this is just a by chance that he was here. I saw him looking at me weird and then I finally answered.

"No, I just came here because I like Egyptian stuff," I said.

"I guess we have the same taste," He replied.

He looked at the tablet I was looking at with a smile on his face. Ok now I know it's got to be him. I mean what are the odds that he would be here. It's got to be him, but if it was then why doesn't he remember me.

"So do you come here much?" He asked.

"Yeah I came here with an old friend once, it brings back memories. Do you come here often?" I answered.

"Actually no, this is my first time, but it's strange. It feels like I've been here before. You ever had that feeling before?"

"All the time,"

He smiled and looked back at the tablet. I could sense something within him. I looked at him more closely and I could just feel it was him. He noticed me staring and then I turned away and I could hear him laugh a little.

"So are you new here? I 've never seen you around before," I asked.

"Yeah I just moved here, seems like a pretty cool place. A lot of dualist though," He said.

"Oh are you not a dualist?"

"Nah, I just don't think it's for me. Anyway I think it's about time I head home anyway. Well see ya around Tea,"

I watched him as he walked away. Maybe he isn't Atem after all. I mean Atem was a dualist and if he's not then maybe I'm just imagining it's him. I mean he could be just someone who looks like him.

Vlad's POV

I watched as my apprentice came over to me as I watched the young girl from a far. So the Pharaoh has been reborn I see . . . I watched as the young boy walked out of the museum. I looked back at the girl who was also leaving. I gave a small laugh.

"Is that the girl you were talking about? The one who can revise the Egyptian God cards," My apprentice asked.

"Indeed, but she is not ready yet. Her powers haven't been awoken yet, but soon everything will go according to plan," I said.

"Things just got interesting,"


	2. Just Like Old Times

Just Like Old Times

Tea's POV

I felt the sun's warmth on my eyes and started to wake up. I looked at the clock and thought it was way too early to get up. However, I couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to just get up. I looked at my phone and saw that I had ten missed calls from Yugi, Tristan, and Joey. I just ignored them, since they didn't believe me, but to be honest I think they're right and I'm only just dwelling in the past. I got ready and went out to get breakfast.

I could hear my stomach just rumbling. I guess it was a good thing I got up early after all. I walked inside the restaurant and sat down. I looked at the menu and thought what sounded better, mouthwatering pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, or yummy blue berry waffles with whipped cream. They both looked so good. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Anyone sitting here?" A voice said.

I looked up from my menu and saw Atom! Again! This guy is like a magnet wherever I go! I shook my head and he sat down smiling.

"You sure you aren't stalking me?" He asked.

"Hey, I got here first don't forget that," I replied.

"Ok you got me there. It's funny though, how we keep meeting up like this,"

"You got me there,"

"So what's good here to eat?"

"Well I can't decide whether I want pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, or blue berry waffles with whipped cream,"

"How about this then, why don't you get the pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream and I'll get the blue berry waffles with whipped cream and we can split them,"

"Sound like a plan!"

It's strange being around Atom. I keep getting this feeling inside me when I'm with him. It was like I could sense something within him that I can feel. We ordered our food and when it got here we started to eat. I looked at him looking out the window of the restaurant, like he was miles away. It was the same look when Atem was with me at this very same restaurant in this very spot. Could this be a coincidence?

"Is something wrong Atem . . . I mean Atom!" I blurted.

He looked at me confused and then gave a loud sigh and I knew that he had been bothered by something.

"Well I just keep feeling like I was brought to this place for a reason and I can't figure out why? I feel like I don't even know who I am? I mean being here in this restaurant makes me feel like I've been here before, but when the truth is I've never been here my entire life, until now. It's funny though every time I feel like I've been somewhere, you always seem to be there. Strange isn't?" He asked.

"Actually no, I mean I may not feel the same about everything like you, but I'm not sure why I'm here, or what I'm destined to do. So for now I'm going to do with what my heart says and right now it's telling me to become a dancer. So I plan to go and study aboard and become a dancer after," I said.

"Sound like you already know what you want in life. That's great Tea!"

It felt so weird. It's like deja vu like we talked about this before. Being with Atom is kind of bringing back old memories. I mean it's been almost a year, since the Pharaoh's spirit was at rest and now I find a guy who reminds me of him. It's a little sad being around him, since he does remind me of Atem, but who knows maybe he could after all be Atem.

"Hey I've got a great idea, why not I show you around the city. Maybe you'll be able to figure out what you're met to do here," I said.

"Sounds interesting, I'm in," He replied.

I gave a smile and we headed out and showed him where most of the attractions are. He looked around with interest, but at the same time he still seemed lost. When we passed by many stores including the trading card store he didn't even glance over at it. I mean he did say he wasn't a dualist, so I guess that's to be expected. Once we got to the arcade, I saw him look at the dance machine. It was the one Jonny and I battled each other in. I saw someone being a big shot like Jonny once was.

"Hey girl why don't you and I battle one on one," He said to me.

"You got it!" I shouted and I felt someone grab my arm.

"You know you could back out, "Atom said.

"No way this guy may have some flashy move, but they don't scare me," I said.

Once I stepped up the dance machine. I looked back at Atom who was watching closely and I gave him a thumb's up. The game started and I began to dance. I closed my eyes and began to feel the beat of the music and I started to dance to the music. I saw the other guy looking a little scared, but still dancing. It felt great to just dance like this. Once the game ended I was crowned victorious. The other guy admits defeat and I saw Atom give me a thumb's up. After the arcade we decided to go and see the ocean.

"Today was awesome!" I shouted.

"You were great Tea. I've been thinking about what you said, about why I might be here and I still don't understand, but I think someday I'll find out what I was met to do here," He said.

I looked at him and noticed something around his neck.

"What's that around your neck?" I asked.

He took it out from under his shirt and it was a cartouche necklace. It looked like the same one I gave to Atem! There was nothing written on it either!

"It's a necklace I had ever since I was born and I never took it off. Strange though how it's blank right. I was planning on carving my name in once I figure out who I am," He said.

"Oh it just reminded me of someone," I said weary.

"Could it be this Atem person, you mentioned earlier?"

"Yeah, he wore the same necklace you're wearing. I was the one who gave it to him though, before he left. It's funny because in a lot of ways you remind me of him. I kept thinking that maybe since you don't know who you are and why you're here that maybe you could be him,"

"Is that why you took me to all these places today, so that you could make me be the person you want me to be?"

"No not at all, I mean I didn't do it intentional, I mean in truth all the place we went is where we went once before, but I wasn't trying to make you into the person I wanted you to be. However, maybe you could be him. I mean you said it yourself, you felt like you've been here before, and maybe it's a sign. Don't you f eel something like a memory, or something. Don't you feel like a bond between us,"

"Look Tea, I know this is hard for you to understand, but I'm not this Atem guy and I never will. I think you need to let go of the past and move forward into the future. Sorry Tea, but I'm not him,"

I felt even sadder when Atom had just said that, but I tried to give a fake smile to hide the pain I feel.

"I know and I'm sorry if I made you feel a little uneasy. I had a really good time today and hope that you forget what I had said tonight," I said.

"It's fine, I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your situation. Well got to get home, it's pretty late," Atom said waving god-bye.

Once he was out of sight, I felt a single tear slip from my face. I really thought he was Atem, but maybe he's right. Maybe I'm just dwelling on the past. I wiped the tear away and headed for home with my head held high. I need to focus on the future.

Vlad's POV

"Why can't we just attack her now?" My apprentice asked.

"Patience my dear, all good things come to those who wait," I replied.

I watched as the young girl head toward home. She may be safe for now, but soon you will be mine and mine alone . . .


	3. Memories

Memories

Yugi's POV

"I can't believe Tea is still ignoring us," Joey said.

"We'll we didn't believe what she said and we laughed at her," I said.

"Still we all know that the Pharaoh is gone and he isn't' coming back," Tristan stated.

Tea had ignored us all yesterday and even today and now we have to go and find her and make sure she's ok. Right when we were about to turn I bumped into someone and fell back. Joey and Tristan helped me up and I saw someone lend a hand. When I looked up I couldn't believe my eyes and neither could the guys.

"Atem" We all shouted.

"Not you guys too. It seems I keep mistaken by this Atem guy. First Tea and now you guys," He replied.

"Wait you know Tea?" I asked.

"Yeah we hung out yesterday, but then she kept saying I could be this Atem guy who I'm not my names Atom,"

"Sorry about our friend, she's a little upset is all?"

"No worries, anyway sorry for bumping into you, but I got to go see ya," He said leaving.

I guess Tea really did see the Pharaoh, but it can't be him. One reason being is because the Pharaoh's spirit is at rest. Although I guess we should at least go to Tea and apologize for not believing that she saw him. I have to admit though. That guy really does look like Atem, I mean besides clothes wise, everything else reminds me of him. Once we got to Tea's house we began to apologize to her.

"Look guys it's ok, I know now that it not him and that it could never be him. Besides I have some big news," Tea said.

"What is it?" We asked.

Atem's POV

I looked at all the buildings around me as I continued to walk. I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. I mean I had fun and all with Tea, but for some reason I can't help, but think that all the stuff we did today was like I've done it before. I don't even know who I am, or why I'm here, but I keep getting a feeling like I was met to do something here.

My head began to hurt again. It's been like this since yesterday. Lately I feel like I've forgotten something important. Suddenly I head began to really hurt and I began to images in my head. I could see images of the three guys I bumped into playing dual monsters. Then I could see one of Tea and I. It was what we did yesterday. Wait no it wasn't, it was somehow different. She helped me learn who I was.

All these images popped into my head, until I realized they weren't images, but memories. What is going on?

"_I can help you remember if you let me," A voice said in my head._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_Technically I am you, but I am from a different life. My name is Atem,"_

"_What? There is no way I'm you,"_

"_You are reincarnation of me and your memories have been sealed from any of your past life. You are Atem, that's why you see to feel lost and confused about who you are and what you were met to do. Let see help you unlock those memories,"_

Suddenly I began to see all the memories I ever had. I was a dualist and a great one at that. I had friends and they were Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and . . . Tea. I remember now how she helped me discover who I am. I looked at the top of my hand and saw it glowing. I remember she drew a symbol that represented our bond together. A bond that could never break and never be forgotten. The memories stopped and I remembered everything.

"So do you remember everything now Pharaoh?" Someone said and I turned.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Vlad and this is my apprentice Victoria. We've been waiting for you Pharaoh to waken,"

"I know you . . . You when I was a Pharaoh you tried to destroy my kingdom once, but I defeated you and you disappeared, how is it you're here?"

"I have many secrets Pharaoh and even I cannot tell you. It's because of you my kingdom and armies were destroyed and now you will pay the price for what you did and I know exactly how to do it. We shall meet again Pharaoh, but remember to keep your friends close," Vlad said leaving.

Was that the reason I was brought back here and was reborn? That must be it; I need to warn Yugi and the others. I started to run to Yugi's house and started to knock on the door. They were surprised to see me, but once I explained to them what happen they were happy, but also in shock.

"I can't believe it's really you, I mean how did this happen?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I was reborn to stop something. That something is an old enemy named Vlad. We were once in the battle for our kingdoms, but in the end I won and soon after he and his kingdom crumbled. However, mysteriously Vlad had disappeared and no one ever saw him again, until now. It questions me though why he would show up now and for what propose," I replied.

"Looks like we've got some new enemies, but dude seriously it's good to see you again," Tristan said.

"I know I've missed you guys too. That's odd where is Tea?" I asked.

"We'll actually she's leaving today to go to America. She got accepted to study aboard, but if we hurry we can make it to the ship before she leaves," Yugi said.

We started to rush out of his house and headed to the docks. As we ran I saw Tea about to board the ship. She saw us coming and she looked surprised.

"Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Atom! What are you guys doing here together?" Tea asked.

"Atom has something to tell you," Yugi said.

I was about to tell Tea I remembered everything and tell her why I was brought here. But for some reason the words wouldn't come out.

"I ran into your friends and they told me that you were leaving to study aboard, so I wanted to say good-bye," I replied.

All the guys were about to say something till I stopped them.

"Thanks and again sorry about yesterday, but you inspired me to move on from the past and go forward into the future. I got accepted to study aboard and now I'm leaving for a while to see what it's like. I won't actually being doing anything till school starts again for us, but I at least want to know what I'm expecting," Tea said.

"That's great Tea, good luck" I replied.

"Yeah we'll I better get going, see you guys," I said.

We all waved good-bye as she left on the ship.

"Why didn't you tell her everything?" Yugi asked.

"She told me once that her dream was to study aboard and become a dancer and if I told her that I remembered she wouldn't have gone on that ship, besides we have bigger stuff to worry about," I replied.

I looked as the ship left. I'm sorry Tea, but for now I need you to forget about me and follow your dream. One day I'll tell you I remember all the adventures we had, but for now it's time to say good-bye. I looked at the cartouche around my neck and I knew it was the one she gave me. I began to carve my name into it. _Atem . . ._


End file.
